


Centuries

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur comes back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Merlin feels it in his chest, one swift scoop emptying him out. It last for an hour.





	Centuries

The world ends between lunch and the end of shift. No one notices, feels the emptiness around them. They’re not cold, sad, or frightened.  

Merlin feels it in his chest, one swift scoop emptying him out. It last for an hour, as he’s sitting in a rolling chair listening to phones ring. He tries to locate his heartbeat.

It’s been missing for centuries.

The world restarts with a gentle tap, a “You okay?”

Merlin nods, leaves his temporary job and walks for miles, stopping before a forgotten lake.

“About time.”

Merlin kisses him as the world sighs back into place.

  
  
  



End file.
